


[Podfic] Gee, Officer Krupke

by oohshinyfangirl, Readbyanalise010



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt shows up at Blaine’s house in the Officer Krupke uniform and gives him a strip tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Gee, Officer Krupke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gee, Officer Krupke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/841082) by [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ywe785039gxxnod/%5BGlee%5D_Gee%2C_Officer_Krupke.mp3) | **Size:** 9.46 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:12
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4iipr0lb71iaici/%5BGlee%5D_Gee%2C_Officer_Krupke.m4b) | **Size:** 9.62 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:12

## Reader's Notes

Oohshinyfangirl is the BEST. If you listen to her lines without getting aroused, you must have downloaded he wrong podfic. XD. ♥


  
---|---


End file.
